Marth's Lovers
by SuperUltraMegaMiko
Summary: Marth's unsure of what to do. He wants to fall in love and can, but it's too hard on deciding who to fall for. Join Marth in his adventure to find love! That is, if he will even find it... (Warning: Sexual references, swearing and Yaoi.)
1. Meet the Bachelours!

"It's another day... Hrm..." I decide to roll out of bed, falling a fair distance to reach the floor since I have the top bunk. "Ow..."  
"Ah, you're finally up sleeping beauty." Ike greets me.

I can feel my face turn rosy and I fold my arms trying to make it look like I'm angry. "I told you not to call me that when I look like a mess!"

 _Ike, Radiant Hero with some sick abs... But he's more than a piece of eye candy, he also cares immensely about the safety of his friends, one of them being me. But his love life is a mystery, no one knows who he likes._

I look around the room. "Ugh, did Roy and Robin forget to do their beds again? And Robin has no excuse because he can use magic!" I complain, since their bunks are a mess.  
"Looks like it... Well, you should get down to the eating hall and grab your breakfast, they're serving that Nintendo cereal thing... It was kinda funny, Sonic refused to eat his but it was the only thing available so Mega Man ended up force feeding him!" Ike chuckles. "Youuuu gonna go in your PJs?" He asks me.

Oh yeah, I'm still in my sky blue PJs... They've got little fire emblems on them... Getting back on topic.

"Yeah, I don't see the harm in it." I reply, then I walk out of the bedroom... Looks like Mario and Luigi are still working on removing some of the extra bedrooms doors... No idea who's idea it was to put them there.

I walk down the hall, down the stairs, take a right u-turn and I'm in the eating hall, a few fellow smashers are still there, including Link...

 _Link is a fairly quiet guy. He's often seen with his Young and Toon counterparts and acts as a big brother to them. Aside from that, he's very nice and caring, and he can't stand to see me sad for some reason... And only me._

"Ah, good morning Marth!" Link greets me in my native tongue (Since he can't speak English).  
"Good morning to you too Link!" I greet him back.

Toon Link and Young Link then pop out from under the table.  
"Oh you boys are here too! Good Morning!" I ruffle their hair. Toon Link looks happy about it but Young Link just puffs up his cheeks as if it's embarrassing.

I make my way to the table, grab a spare bowl and put some cereal in it, followed by milk. I eat my cereal with no problems then put the bowl on one of the 'to wash' piles.

Now I should go get changed.

"Huh, the hallway is pretty empty today..." I say to myself out loud, since it's usually fairly active.

Yahhh!

"Mffffm!" I try to speak, but the person that just tackled me is pinning my head down.  
"Pitto get off of him!"  
"And how are you gonna get me to do that?"

I can hear the two bickering... They're never seen apart anymore.

 _Pit and Dark Pit, two halves of a whole. It's a little strange, Dark Pit has been openly hitting on me while Pit goes silent when I'm present. But one thing's for sure, it's a two for one deal with these two - you have to take em both._

I manage to roll over and get Dark Pit off of me. "You almost suffocated me with carpet." I scold him.  
Dark Pit just laughs and folds his arms. "Sorry beautiful. Just wanted to surprise you."  
Pit says nothing, turning red due to embarrassment... Probably.  
"Just leave me in peace so I can change into my clothes!" I snap at them.  
"Sure I can't come in and watch?" Dark Pit insists.

I just get into my bedroom and slam the door in their faces.

I manage to get changed in peace, then I hear yelling as I'm brushing my hair.  
"AHH! WHERE'S MY SWORD?!" Roy comes running into the room in a panic.

Noticing something shiny next to me, I pick it up and It's Roy's sword of Seals. I wave it in the air in hopes he'd notice it.

"My sword! Thank you Marth!" Roy pounces at me and gives me a hug before grabbing his sword.

 _Roy. Despite being rather childish at times, Roy is one of the most caring smashers I've ever met. He's also smart for is age, but he doesn't really look it. We've had a Brotherly relationship for years but I have the strangest feeling about where it's going..._

I laugh. "Put it on the sword rack next time." I remind him once he lets go of me. "Why are you in such a rush?"  
"I've been challenged to some sorta game and I need my sword for it! Cya!" Roy replies, then running off.

Well, I don't seem to have anything to do today... Wonder what I should do...


	2. Day 1 of many

"Well, whatever Roy's gotten himself intro has intrigued me, I best follow him." I decide on doing, at least it'll lead to something interesting.

I quickly finish brushing my hair and run after Roy. He's just barely in my sights, turning every corner imaginable before I catch up to him outside. What on Altea is going on here?

"Uh, what am I doing again?"  
"Silly Roy, we said you're going to slice some sushi! If you slice all of them, you get to eat them!"  
"While blindfolded? I don't think this is a very good idea Palutena..."  
"Don't you fret, it's very safe!"

I highly doubt that Palutena. But it seems that it may go smoothly since everyone is keeping their distance...

But, it's best if I stop this. I don't want to end up scolding Roy, my 'little brother', It's so hard to even scold him, his puppy-eyes make you feel guilty...

"ROY STOP!" I lunge out and block his now flaming sword with my own. Roy draws his blade back and lifts off the blindfold. "Marth?"  
"Awww, you ruined it!" Palutena whines.  
"If Roy went through with it, then the grass could possibly be on fire, since his Sword gets set on fire when he uses it." I explain, hands on hips. Roy suddenly runs up to me and grabs hold of my arm. I hold in my sigh, he rushes to my side too often.

"Well, the sprinklers haven't been working lately, so maybe it was a bad idea..." Palutena finally realizes that her idea was a bad one.

"Anyway, are you okay Roy?" I ask, still a little worried.  
Roy nods and holds onto my arm tighter. "I am now that you're here!"  
I can't help but smile a bit. "Well, I did say big brother would keep you out of trouble, didn't I?" I laugh a little bit too.  
Roy almost frowns at this remark. "Y-yeah..."

Well, he has been acting rather strange lately... Maybe I should do something...

"Hey Roy, wanna go play some DDR?" I offer with a smile on my face.  
Roy's face lights up. "Sure!"

I'm glad he's happy about something. I make my way to the Gaming Room where DDR is set up. I see that Ike just finished a round of it.  
"Oh, hey Marth, hey Roy." Greets us both, leaning against the support beam attached to the console."Hey Ike! Me and Roy came to play DDR... Unless, you want to fight me... Or Roy..." I offer a choice, as to try and not be rude.

"Not to be mean to Roy but, I'd like to have a round with you Marth." Ike answers with a slight chuckle.

I look at Ike then look back at Roy.

"Uh, sure Ike! Don't worry Roy, I'll dance with you too!" I reassure Roy before stepping on the second DDR floor.

Roy sits on the couch behind us. You can't see it, but I know he's at least a little upset.

* * *

So, after an easy round of DDR, which I of course won, it was Roy's turn.

"Ike, I promised Roy..." I try to nicely shoo him off of the dance floor. Roy perks up as he makes his way onto it.

"I'm gonna beat you!" Roy teases, sticking his tongue out at me.  
"I'd like to see you try!" I tease back at him.

* * *

I... I can't believe it, he actually beat me! I'm meant to be the king of DDR around here...

Roy is just standing there with a big smile on his face.  
I smile too, and applaud him. Roy goes a little red as a reaction to my applause.

"I'm hungry now." Roy whines a little.  
"Oh yeah, it's almost lunch isn't it?" I remind myself. "Let's go to the eating hall, see what they're serving."

Roy grabs my hand and Ike gets off the couch and I lead the way.

"Oh, look at that, they're serving... Sandwiches..." I say, a little bummed out.  
"But, are there cheese sandwiches?" Roy says, sounding a little hopeful.  
"Uh, there should be." I reply to him.  
"Can't pass up the classic PB and J sandwich!" Ike comments.

Hm... There are several types of sandwiches on offer today, which is very good... Let's see...

"I'll take the tomato salad sandwich!" I declare, rummaging through the sandwiches to find it. Roy happily grabs a cheese sandwich and Ike grabs a PJ and J one. We all sit down and eat our Lunch together.

Of course we had more than one sandwich.

When we were full, Ike simply got up and walked off.  
"Hey Marth, do you have anything planned?" Roy asks me. I shake my head in response.

Suddenly, someone taps my shoulder. I turn around to see Link.

"Hey, since you aren't doing anything, I thought maybe... You and Roy could play hide and Seek with me, Toonie and Youngie!" Link offers.  
I turn to Roy. "What do you think?"  
"Sure! Sounds like fun!" Roy answers.  
"Ok, we're in!" I answer to Link.

Link smiles, grabs both our arms and drags us off into the backyard.

"Alright, I'll be the seeker... Youngieeeee..." Link scolds Young Link, then taking the Stone Mask away from him. He won the Hide and Seek tornament last year thanks to that thing... "Anyway, go and hide... NOW!" Link commands, turning around and starts counting numbers in Hylian.

I run off, in search for a hiding place...  
Hm, It would be bad to hide IN anything since Link has a bad habit of picking up and throwing things, and rolling into trees is also a habit of his...

I think I'll just find a bush to hide in.

"HYAAAA!" Link calls out. Now to wait...

* * *

Drrr... huh?  
"Marth! There you are!" I hear Link's voice.  
"W... What?" I rub my eyes.  
"We were looking for you for an hour!" Roy exclaims, offering his hand to pull me up.  
"Oh... I must have fallen asleep. But, why wouldn't you check a bush as big as this one?" I ask, somewhat puzzled."I always check the uncommon hiding places first..." Link laughs a little.  
"Yeah, He knocked be out of the tree within the first few minutes!" Young Link complains a little.

"Well, how about a round two? I'll seek this time." I suggest.

All of them seem to agree by their nodding.

I smile, turn around and begin to count out loud...

* * *

"100! Hope that was long enough!" I shout as a warning, before running off.

First, I look in the nearest tree to me.  
"YOU TOO?" Young Link seems very unhappy.  
I hold in my laughter. "Maybe you should pick underneath the tree next time." I jokingly suggest before getting out of the tree.

I walk around for a bit, before noticing a straw sticking out of the fountain. I plonk my head into the fountain and find Roy, pinching his nose and breathing through the straw. He gives an embarrassed smile before lifting himself out of the water. "Aww, I wish I could have been hidden for longer, but it was getting kinda cold..." He admits, scratching the side of his head. I can't help but giggle.

What about around the pillars supporting the balcony?  
Nope, nothing.

Maybe someone tried the bushes again...  
"Ah, Toon Link! There you are! My strategy isn't going to work again!" I laugh a little.  
"Awww..." Toon Link surrenders, walking out of the bush.

Now to find Link... Where could he be? Hope he doesn't fall asleep too.

It takes a while, but I eventually find Link... He was hiding in one of the empty barrels... I have no idea why we have Empty barrels just laying around outside.

"It was getting stuffy in there..." Link says as I pull him out of the barrel. But he laughs a bit. "Can't believe that hiding spot worked for so long." He turns a little red, feeling accomplished in a small way.

"Well, that was fun. What should we do next?" I ask, out of ideas and not really wanting to play another round of Hide n Seek.

"Uh, I think Mario Party is free." Roy suggests.

I chuckle. "No. Last time we played you almost set the couch on fire..."  
I need to think of something quick...  
"Oh yeah, I just remembered something! I gotta go make my bed!" I laugh, then run off back to my bedroom.

It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either.

"Oh, Robin! I see you already made your bed! I was going to make it for you..."

I'm sorta surprised to see Robin in our room before 7pm. He normally doesn't come in here during daylight.

"I made Roy's too... And, my sister kinda forced me." Robin admits, embarrassed.  
"Why does your sister care about a room that isn't hers?" I ask, looking puzzled."It's probably because she thinks I'm some sorta slob. She always sees you do my bed." Robin answers. "And then she's always like 'Brother, you'll never get a lady if your a fucking slob, no one wants to live surrounded by filthy piles of random shit!', to quote her."

Well, Reflet always was a snappy one.

"Anyway, was that the only thing you came in to do?" I ask another question.  
Robin nods. "But then, I started tidying my closet and I started finding all my stuff... Look! It's my Aversa's Night tome! It's like my Nosferatu Tome, but more powerful and more limited in uses." He explains, pulling out a purple coloured tome.I just put on a smile. "That's great Robin. Did you find anything else?"  
"Yes, I found that J-pop CD I borrowed from you a few months ago..." He answers.  
I give him an evil glare. "I was wondering when I was gonna get that back..." I say in my darkest tome to try and give him a little scare.  
Robin backs up a bit and nervously chuckles, holding out the CD. "W-well, better sometime than never!" He says, a little shaky.  
I grab it out of his hand and then give a nice looking smile. "Thank you!"

Now that I have it back, I may as well listen to a few songs...  
I pull out my CD player, plug in my headphones and pull out my sketch book... I usually get into the drawing mood when I listen to J-pop.

* * *

"Pon pon, way way way..." I sing along to the song, finishing my sketch of Epona - Link's Horse. She's a really beautiful horse, wonder if she'll let me ride her...

"Hey Marth, it's dinner time!" Robin alerts me. I pause the song and take my headphones off. "Ok! I'll be right there!" I get out of my seat and run down to the eating hall. What's on the menu? Soup! Not just any soup... It's... Everyone seems to call it Grandma soup, since it was made by Toon Link's grandma... We always have to stop Toon Link from eating half of it. One time he tried to suck it all out from the pot with a big straw, and then he fell in.

I grab a bowl and give myself enough for two servings of this stuff. It is really good but I have no idea why Toon Link goes to those extremes to eat it...

I eat the soup in peace, then put my bowl and spoon on the 'to be washed' pile in the middle of one of the tables. Then I simply make my way back to my bedroom.

I then change into my PJ's before the others decide to retire for the night.

Hm, it is rather early, only 6:30pm... Maybe I'll read to myself... Or I could always use Audible to listen to a reading of something.

I think I'll try listening to something funny tonight... I heard that Chrom and Lucina read the first Twilight book and they could barely keep it together. I think Robin has an MP3 file of that somewhere on his USB... Should I ask? Nah, I think I can find it myself... And his USB is just sitting on the desk anyway.

After 10 minutes of searching his USB, I find the file and copy it onto my desktop of my own laptop (It's alright, we all have one, just as we do phones) then into my phone... Plug those earphones in, eject the USB, climb into bed and listen to the magic!

* * *

'OH GODS WHAT EVEN IS THIS SHIT?'  
'LUCINA STOP LAUGHING OR YOU'LL MAKE ME LAUGH EVEN HARDER!'  
'HE'S FUCKING SPARKLING!'

I can't help but laugh along with their reading.

"Hey! You're meant to be getting quieter!" Roy complains from below me.  
I giggle a little, still listening to the reading. "Sorry little brother! I'll quiet down." I then stop the reading, make a note of where I stopped then put my phone away. Now it's time for bed...

* * *

Day 1

 **Roy**

Affection - 35  
Jealousy - 16  
Current Rival - Ike  
Status - Single

 **Ike**

Affection - 14  
Jealousy - 3  
Current Rival - None  
Status - Single

 **Link**

Affection - 28  
Jealousy - 1  
Current Rival - None  
Status - Single

 **Pit & Dark Pit**

Affection - 0  
Jealousy - 0  
Current Rival - None  
Status - Single

Saving...  
Progress Saved!


	3. Valentine's Day Update

Ah, another day... This means another day of wacky and strange events underneath the roof of the mansion! I jump out of bed and quickly make it, then I go to change.  
"Man, your bed hair is on point today." Robin laughs.  
I glare at Robin. "Says the man that has hair more wild than a flock of Cuccos." I laugh.  
"Why you...!" He playfully tackles me and I slap him back... Not too hard mind you.

"Ladies, please." Ike picks us both up by the collars of our PJs. "If you want to fight over something, please fight over your feminine appearance."  
We both glare at Ike with fire in our eyes and begin to pull at his hair - obviously just brushed.  
"Hey, hey!" He complains before dropping us, then going over to brush his hair again.

Me and Robin can't help but laugh.

I then turn around to look at the beds. Roy is still asleep... Heh, he looks like a precious child while he sleeps. Well, he sort of is anyway but... Ah, you get the point.

Now, how should I start getting ready for the day?

Well, since Robin seems to have hogged the closet for changing and Ike's hogging the bedroom mirror, I guess I'll go brush my teeth.

Unfortunately, the bathrooms aren't connected to our bedrooms, instead we have series-oriented bathrooms... Huh, I wonder if Reflet or Lucina are going to be there brushing their teeth... Also don't worry, we have completely different Shower rooms.

I speed-walk to the Fire Emblem bathroom (which is next to the Legend of Zelda bathroom... Minor details are great!) and enter. Lucina isn't there, but Reflet is. And I am expecting her to complain somehow about my appearance in 3, 2...  
"MARTH! Your hair is a mess! How come you haven't brushed it already!?" She complains.  
"Hey! Ike is hogging the mirror in the bedroom and I'd rather not get loose hair everywhere on this floor and in the sink." I snap back.

I grab my toothbrush and quickly start brushing.  
"Oh for Gods sake, for a prince you are such a slob when brushing your teeth!" Robin critiques.

I think everyone in this house has had it with her sass. Time to give her some of my own.

I walk over to her and spit at her. Her face is now covered with white toothpaste.  
"GYA!" She screams in response.  
"That's just what you get for mocking Royalty..." I chuckle while folding my arms.

I get back on track and spit out the rest of the toothpaste into my sink, then doing a thorough clean by washing my mouth out with water. And just to wake me up a little more, I splash my face with water.

Time to see if I can either brush my hair or change out of my PJs... I make my way back to the bedroom and see Robin making his way to the bathroom now. I slap his back lightly as if to tag him, then I sprint back to the bedroom. I can see Ike finish getting dressed. Guess it's my turn to brush my hair!  
Thankfully, cleaning out the hair of the brushes isn't too much of a problem, mainly because Robin burns the hairs after we use them so mine's all set to go.

Brushing my hair feels a bit more tangly than normal this morning, but I manage to get all the tangles out.

Ike eventually leaves the room, leaving me free to change in peace.

I unbutton my PJs and then fold them up.  
I open up the wardrobe and pull out my normal clothes.

"Uuuuungh..."

Oh crap, I forgot that Roy was still here, asleep.

I turn to see if he's still asleep and- nope he's now awake.

He's looking at me, I'm stripped down to my underwear...

"Oh, morning Roy!" I put on a smile, trying to make it less embarrassing.  
Roy still looks a little drowsy, but I'm pretty sure he is able to focus staring at me... His cheeks seem to be turning a rosy pink. "M... Morning Marth... I... I thought you weren't the type to do this..." He replies, probably thinking that I'm coming onto him.  
"Wh... What? No, you just caught me in the middle of changing! That's all!" I try to laugh it off.  
"Oh... That's all..." Roy sighs a little.

I can't help but sigh a little too. I put my clothes to the side for the moment and shuffle toward Roy, then I ruffle his hair. "Look, I told you that if anything is bothering you, you can come and talk to me about it." I say, as a refresher.  
Roy just gives me a sleepy look, pretending to ignore what I just said.  
I sigh again, I can't stall my changing any longer and just change.

After I'm done changing, Roy is still where he started: In bed.  
"Roy... Are you going to get ready or must I help you?" I sigh.  
Roy doesn't reply.

I walk closer to him.  
"ROY!"  
"Gyah!" Roy falls out of bed. I help him up and sigh, then I give him an annoyed glare. "Look, just because I'm your big brother, doesn't mean I'm going to dress you as if you're a little kid! I can't be there for you all the time, no matter how hard I try... So please, get changed so you don't miss out on breakfast..." My glare goes from mean to soft... I just can't be mean to Roy, it makes me feel guilty when I do, I can't stand to see him mad or upset with me.

"... Alright Marth..." Roy replies. He rubs his eyes, obviously still a little sleepy. I gently push him to the closet then make my way to go eat breakfast.

* * *

"I'm here!" I run into the eating hall. Curses! I'm too late, all the breakfast seems to be gone... We really need to ban Kirby from the kitchen it seems... He's sitting in his chair and covered with guilt.  
"EY!" Link calls out, waving his arm.

I walk toward him but I'm rather confused.  
He holds out his breakfast - waffles...

"That's very kind of you to offer Link, but-" Before I can continue, Young Link snatches the plate out of his hand and chows down on the waffles, he was probably hungrier than I was. I can't help but laugh as well. Link laughs a little too. "Ah, it's fine, I can survive without breakfast." I tell Link.

There's nothing else here that I can seem to involve myself in, so I better go back to Roy and tell him there isn't any breakfast left.

So back through the halls and into the bedroom I go. Thankfully Roy is dressed completely, but he seems to be sitting on the bed, just staring at his shoes... How to approach him...?

"Roy..? What's wrong? If you don't mind me asking..." I slowly walk toward him, then sitting down next to him, looking at him. It's as if he isn't even paying attention to me.  
"..." Roy doesn't speak, but he looks troubled.  
"Roy..." I gently grab his right hand. Despite his gloves, his hands feel soft and gentle, I would have expected something stronger from a sword wielder, even my hands aren't very soft. "Please tell me what's wrong..."

Roy finally looks me in the eyes, but quickly closes them and sighs, then looking away. "You wouldn't understand it... Nor can I put my feelings to words..." He says, then leaning to the side, resting his head in my lap.  
"I think I'd understand it fine Roy... You're a teenager probably going through a bunch of emotions that are all confusing you. I've been through these emotions too, I can help." I reply.

Roy pauses. "Well... You were in love once, weren't you?"

Oh, so that's why he's been acting strange... He's been lovesick...

"Well, yes... But I'd rather not think about that now, it's long gone by now..." I reply, starting to gently stroke Roy's hair. His head of hair isn't too thick or tangly, but I think it's a little dry... "Why you ask?"  
"I'm just... Confused about it... My head hurts thinking about it and the thought of loving someone is clouding my mind..." Roy replies.  
"Hm... That's a hard one. Love is a tricky thing to describe... Especially due to the different types of love. Like family love... Romantic love and friendship love... And you're still young so don't try to over-think about it." I say, hoping that this will be helpful to him.

Roy sits up, the look on his face hasn't changed. I hope he's sinking it all in though.  
"Thanks Marth... I... I need to have some alone time..." He responds, not looking at me while he speaks. He turns to the door and walks off.

I sure hope he will go back to normal soon. I'm starting to miss the days where he called me _Onii-Chan_ and _Big Brother_.  
Now, what else is there to do to kill the time of the day?

Well, I have been curious about the progress Villager made on the garden... I guess I should go there.

* * *

Bushes coating in roses, flower beds filled with pink flowers in the shapes of hearts and then there's this eerie looking display with black and red lilies where all the trees are dead... I hope that's just something for halloween...  
There's also a fountain in the centre of the garden, with he garden itself surrounded by hedge walls... It's overall beautiful and a place to relax.

I sit on the edge of the fountain, enough space is provided so even someone like Bowser can sit down.  
Looking at the water to see my reflection... I can see that I've gotten more stunning, not to brag... I splash a bit with the water.  
Hm... When was the last time I did this? Oh yeah, it was when I first arrived along with Roy, all that was here of the garden was the Fountain itself, and Peach had only asked to start on a garden to grow some vegetables...

-Flashback-

"Onii-Chan?"  
"Yes Roy?"  
"Is this all of the garden Miss Peach has made?"  
"Well, so far... She has promised to add more, like hedges... I think..."  
"Ah! Do you think she'll style them into something?"  
"Haha, maybe Roy... Uh, Roy? What are you-"  
"The water's cold! Really cold!"  
"Don't move, I'll pull you out!"  
"S-Sorry Onii-Chan..."  
"It's fine Roy... Let me pick you up, I'll dry you off once we get back inside. Ah, good afternoon Mario!"  
"?you?why?water?Roy?"  
"... We still need to work on our english... But we will master it eventually, right Roy?"  
"R-right! Achoo!"

-End-

Roy was so precious back then... He is still precious now but... Less precious.

Because I've stared at the water for a while now, I'm a little thirsty. I should go inside for a drink.

* * *

Now that I'm in the kitchen, I see people already lining up for Lunch. And Ike is early as always... Probably hoping for Chicken or some type of stew with a bunch of meat in it.  
"Hi Ike!" I greet him.  
"Afternoon Marth! Do you know what's for Lunch?" He greets back.  
"No, I don't. We don't know until they bring it out... Unless you helped in cooking it." I say.  
"Wait, that's how you can know beforehand?!" Ike looks like he just found out.  
"Wait, you haven't cooked for the Smash Mansion before? I could of sworn you were on the list a few times..." I reply.  
"Well, now that I know about this, how about we cook dinner for everyone tonight. Just you and me!" Ike offers.

Hm, his offer is tempting...

"Sure Ike! But... Do you even know how to cook anything properly? Over an open fire doesn't really count..." I ask, a little worried I'll have to do most of the work.  
"Uh... Sure I can cook! Does cereal count?" Ike answers.  
"No Ike... Cereal doesn't count... I'll just have to teach you as we go along then." I reply. "Ah, Lunch is ready!"

"S... Sandwiches?" Ike looks unamused and a little annoyed. "The best they could do today was sandwiches?"  
"L-look on the bright side! There's tons of different sandwiches to choose from. Like meat lovers, vegetarian... Ch... Cheese..." I point out, then laugh nervously. These must be leftovers from yesterday, plus a few more types. Since I'm pretty sure we had sandwiches yesterday too.  
I grab a vegetarian sandwich only for the fact that it has the most ingredients, totalling 4 - tomato, lettuce, carrot and... Strawberries?  
Ike grabs a meat lovers, there's only beef and bacon in that one.

"Ok Marth, take a seat." Ike offers as he sits down. There are many empty seats, but they probably won't stay empty for long... Where should I sit?

Before I can even decide my seating, Pit and Dark Pit zoom and seemingly stick to the seats.  
"Oopies." I laugh at my slowness, so I'm left standing. I quickly finish my sandwich. "I'll complain about lunch options later." I decide out-loud with a chuckle.

I wait around for people to eat and leave but not once do I see Roy enter or leave... Should I look for him? I'm getting kind of worried.

Yeah, I should look for Roy... If I had to predict where he went, maybe the balcony? Sometimes he goes there when he needs to clear his mind... If he's there, I hope it hasn't been cleaned empty!

The balcony is on the top floor, easy to get to... And the only other doors on this floor are doors to offices so it's not hard to guess were it is.

I open the doors to the balcony, there stands Roy, resting his arms on the barricade and looking off into the distance. His cape blows slowly and gracefully in the wind.  
I don't make a sound, managing to walk up to him silently.  
"Roy..." I say quietly, in hopes not to startle him.  
Roy flinches and turns around. "M-Marth... What are you doing here?"

"I was getting worried about you Roy. You've been gone for a while, and you've completely missed lunch... Are you okay?" I ask.  
Roy looks up at me. "I... I don't know how I feel... When I look at you that is. You're like my older brother but I..." Roy clutches his head, tears begin to fall out of his eyes.

I gently grasp his cheek so I can look at him carefully. "Roy, listen to me..."  
Roy opens his eyes and looks back at me.  
"Whatever this is, I'm going to help you with it, alright?" I say, putting on a soft smile.  
Roy looks back at me for a bit, then digging his face into my chest place and goes back to crying silently. "Thank you..." He whispers.

"Ah, we should get you some lunch." I remind myself.  
"Huh? Oh... Yeah..." Roy says, sniffing and wiping his face dry afterwards.

I grab Roy's hand and gently pull him along, down the halls and down the stairs till we reach the dinging area.  
"Ah, looks like there's nothing left. Sorry Roy!" I apologise, then ruffling his hair in hopes he isn't too upset by that.  
"That's alright. I was't hungry anyway." He shrugs.  
"Well, we can't leave here empty-handed now can we? Maybe we could raid the fridge..." I suggest, putting on a sly look.

Roy perks up. "Hell yeah!"  
I chuckle a little. "Alright then! Let's be very quiet though..." I pull him into the kitchen after making sure no one is in there. We quietly shuffle towards the fridge then gently pull it open.  
"On the count of three, grab something." I whisper to Roy.

"One... Two..."

"Three!"  
We both grab a bunch of things between our arms - in my case, three boxes of chocolates - and run for it, I slam the fridge shut with my foot on the way out.

We run to our bedroom and put our items on the floor. Roy grabbed a bunch of fruit, most of it Bananas.  
"Nice snag Roy. Last time we did this... Wasn't that back in the Melee days?" I try to jog our memories.  
"Oh yeah! We did! We stopped because we got caught by Donkey Kong, didn't we?" Roy adds.  
"Haha! Yeah, I remember now!" I reply. "So, shall we eat?"  
"Of course." Roy is quick to peel one of the Banana's and eat it in mere seconds. I open the boxes of chocolates and start undoing the wrapping around them so I can shove a bunch all in my mouth at once.

After a while, we have finished off most of the food.

"Ahhhh... I'm all filled up now." Roy says as he stretches.  
"Same here." I reply, disposing of the wrappers in the bin, but then I pick up the banana peels...

"Hey Roy, what should we do with these? Any ideas?" I ask.  
Roy stares at the peel for a few seconds. "We could... Place them all along the hallways and watch people slip on them?" He comes up with.  
"Not a bad idea..." I reply. "I have a similar idea. I was thinking we could get out some of those Karts and drive around in them while throwing them at people we pass by."  
"That sounds interesting." Roy comments.

"But, I think your idea sounds funnier. We could even set up cameras for it!" I tack onto the idea.  
"Yeah!" Roy looks pumped and he grabs all the peels. He jumps up and clings onto my back. I get a little wind kicked out of me but I'm fine. I pull him up properly so I'm giving him a proper piggy back. "Don't drop them on the way, okay?" I tease before running off.

* * *

After a bit of setting up, we've got the main hall ready for chaos.

"They're recording. Let's go!" I whisper to Roy. We both step into the hallway and walk up and down, dodging the banana's so it doesn't look suspicious. First target looks like Fox, and right behind him is Wolf. "Konnichiwa!" I greet them as they run past me. Thankfully, for the camera, Fox slips on one of the peels and gets sent flying down the hall. Wolf stops in his tracks out of shock before running over to help him, but slips and lands on his face.  
Roy giggles from the other end of the hall. "It's working.

Many victims fall for it, a few humorous ones being the likes of Mario, Zelda, Charizard, Mega Man and Cloud. Cloud specifically slipped right into a bathroom, and according to the screams of Peach, she was probably showering at the time.

"Should we clean up now?" I ask Roy once I'm up close to him.  
"Yeah. This was fun though!" Roy comments, then starting to pick up the peels.

I go off and do the same.  
But that doesn't mean we can stop people falling victim to this immediately... Because Pit and Dark Pit slip on a few feels and slam right into me, knocking me down.

"Ow..." I groan, before looking at Dark Pit.  
Dark Pit glares back. "Look at that, I fell right into your arms!" He chuckles."  
"Pittoo!" Pit whines, having quickly gotten up and is trying to pull Dark Pit away.  
"Oh come on, you really going to pass up this chance?" Dark Pit then pulls Pit back down.

"Urgh!" I get pounded back down to the ground.  
I think they slammed my back down too hard. I can't really get up comfortably... Guess I'll just lay down and see what happens.

"Let's see how he responds to this, shall we?" Dark Pit holds out his hand and glares at Pit. Pit's gone as red as a tomato. He looks like he wants to say something but nothing is coming out.  
His hand vanishes under my clothing and-  
"Gya!" I flinch. The little perv is pulling down my pants... Very slowly. And what's worse is that all I can do is lie here and secretly enjoy it a little, I can feel my face heat up.

"Look, he's liking it!" Dark Pit chuckles as he pulls Pit into him a little more.  
"Pittoo..." Pit sighs, looking at me with an apologetic face.  
"Now, for the under-"  
"HEY!"

I recognise that voice, it's Ike!

Ike walks over to the two angels and picks them up by their wings.  
"Not too tight please!" Pit begs.  
"Hey, put me down!" Dark Pit complains while thrashing about.  
"You two should know better than to try and strip people down... And you should have learned from that one time you did it to Robin." Ike scolds them.  
"It was all his idea!" Pit points at Dark Pit, blaming him. "I'd never risk becoming Fried Angel wings again!"  
"No matter. I think I'll have to lock you two in your room until Dinner is ready..." Ike then trots off and out of sight for the moment.

I finally push myself up and pull my pants back up.  
Ike comes back quickly and I look at him. "Thanks for that Ike. If you didn't stop it, it could have escalated too far." I thank, having a smile on my face.  
Ike smiles back. "No problem. Oh, we should go cook dinner now, shouldn't we?"  
"Ah, thanks for reminding me!" I turn around and see Roy all the way down the other end of the hall. "HEY ROY, I'M ON COOKING DUTY FOR DINNER, OKAY?" I shout to him so he doesn't freak out when he doesn't find me still int he hall, then me and Ike walk off to the kitchen.

* * *

"So, what to make tonight, Ike?" I ask.  
Ike replies by poking my chef hat. "Heh."  
"Ike! We have to be serious here." I scold while putting on a fake pouty face, I then grab the cook book and lightly smack his arm with it before opening it. "Now, pick one!"

Ike flips a few pages and points at the Pizza page.  
"You want us to make pizza... One big pizza for everyone?"  
Ike nods.  
"Alright then." I set out the book so Ike can read the instructions on how to make the pizza. "I'll make the base, you gather the toppings, just don't pick out one type of topping... We need variety!" I demand, going off to look for ingredients.

* * *

I'll spare the boring details of getting the base ready. Because it was pretty boring.

"Okay... Is it cheese first?" Ike asks.  
"No Ike, it's sauce first." I say, then getting out a bunch of bottles of sauce. One normal and the other a little bit spicy.  
"Time to spread the sauce all over it then!" He cracks his knuckles and grabs the bottle of the spicy sauce.

"IKE NO!" I try to warn him. But he doesn't listen and squirts out the contents all over the blank pizza. Some of it splashes on me but only a few drops scattered on my face. I grab a nearby towel and and wipe my face clean.  
Ike turns around and chuckles and moves close to me. "Ah, you still have a bit on your lip." He notes.

He leans in to kiss me, but I quickly wipe the sauce off my lip with my finger so he kisses my finger instead.

"Playing hard to get are ya?" He chuckles, brushing one hand against my cheek.  
"No... We just need to focus and finish the pizza!" I retaliate.  
"That blush tells me otherwise." He chuckles again. "Now what else do we do with the sauce?"  
I sigh softly. "You're hopeless."

* * *

After having to essentially become Cooking Mama (in all honesty I wouldn't mind her being a smash rep if it meant she cooked all our meals), the Pizza is done. With help from a few others it's placed on the table in the dining area and the ones waiting there are quick to snag a slice and dig in.

"I think we did good." I tell Ike, taking a slice for myself and shoving half of it in my mouth.  
"Yeah. Thanks for helping me by the way!" Ike replies, then ruffling my hair.  
I roll my eyes and talk with my mouth half-full. "I did most of the work. And shut up and eat!"

* * *

After a successful day, I'm left surprisingly tired, despite not doing that much. I find myself to be the first in bed. Not gonna both with a shower tonight, so I just continue my 'Audio book' of Twilight being read by my Descendants... Maybe I should do something like this one day. Perhaps with that one other book with a shitty movie? What's it called again? 50 shakes of May? Whatever, not important right. now.

* * *

Day 2

 **Roy**

Affection - 201  
Jealousy - 10  
Current Rival - None  
Status - Single

 **Ike**

Affection - 99  
Jealousy - 1  
Current Rival - None  
Status - Single

 **Link**

Affection - 30  
Jealousy - 0  
Current Rival - None  
Status - Single

 **Pit & Dark Pit**

Affection - 18  
Jealousy - 2  
Current Rival - None  
Status - Single

Saving...  
Progress Saved!


End file.
